


Homework Blues

by strawberryTala



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Homework, Learning Disabilities, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Teasing Going A Bit Too Far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryTala/pseuds/strawberryTala
Summary: The boys are doing homework together. None of them are doing particularly well.But with the power of friendship and some heart-to-hearts, they can finish it before sundown!Hopefully.
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya & Yugo & Yuri & Yuto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Homework Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old oneshot I originally started for Arc V anniversary 2019 that I never ended up completing it. After going through my fic folder, I decided I wanted to finish it since it was so close to being done and wouldn't be so difficult to wrap up.

* * *

”Nnnn...”

”Be careful there, you might fry your brain if you think too hard.”

”Don't distract me!”

”Your whirring noises are distracting.”

”What whirring noises?!”

Yuya peeks over his textbook as Yuri and Yugo start to squabble, letting out a tired sigh. He just wanted to get his homework done and these two were arguing like children.

He shared an exasperated look with Yuto, who was leaning his chin against his hand, accepting he wasn't getting anything done with the two in the background.

”Hey, you two,” Yuya says, raising his voice over theirs. They stop to look at him with irritated expressions, and he tries to smile in a placating way. ”We still have work to do, so let's not argue and finish, okay? I don't want to sit here all day.”

Yuri huffs, but picks up his pen again, while Yugo looks a little guilty. ”Sorry...”

”It's not that hard to sit quietly and read a book, is it?” Yuto says with a little too much bite, looking annoyed.

”Yuto!” Yuya says quickly, but it was too late. Yugo frowns down at his own textbook, but it wasn't quite an angry one, more embarrassed as his eyes screw up and he nibbles on his lower lip before hiding his face behind the heavy book, too close to his face for him to read anything.

Yuya gives Yuto an angry look, mouthing 'now look what you've done' at him. Yuto at least looks chagrined, clearly not expecting his words to have such an effect. Yuri downright glares at him, motioning over to Yugo with an expectant look.

Yuto flounders for a moment, swallowing once before opening his mouth to speak. ”Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that...”

Yugo doesn't say anything, but his fingers tighten a little on the book he still held over his face, shoulders hunched.

Yuya frowns, putting down his notebook on the low table they were all sitting by. ”Yugo, are you okay?”

”...Fine.” Oh god was that a sniffle? It dawned on them that it was as he let out another one, and now Yuri looked like he was close to setting Yuto on fire with his gaze alone.

”Did it upset you that much? You know it wasn't okay to say that, right?”

Yugo stays quiet, before he lets out a sigh. ”It's not that.”

He lowers the book a little and showing that he, thank the gods, wasn't crying at least, but his eyes were a little wet. ”It's just frustrating.”

Yuya looks at him questioningly. ”What is?”

”Reading? It's hard to do and it feels like I can't do it well enough and it's frustrating.”

Yuya feels his mind turn as he tries to piece it together. That Yugo wasn't very good at reading was something they had discovered recently, he took some time to finish sentences and sometimes even went and asked someone what this or that word was or how you read it. He did seem to be better at reading when it was about something he was interested in, devouring anything about D-Wheels faster than his normal rate.

It had been a bit of a surprise, but no one had anything to say about it, just another thing to keep in mind. But maybe there was more to think of than they had first thought?

Yuri frowns where he was sitting opposite of Yuya, motioning for Yugo to give him his book, which he does with a confused look.

”Geez, this thing has a lot of tiny text,” he mutters, flipping through it. ”Didn't they have something else to give you?”

”I didn't ask, and it's not like I've had textbooks or anything like that before.”

Yuya's mouth forms a small circle. ”Oh, right.”

They still forgot sometimes that Yugo hadn't actually _gone_ to school before. What he knew had been taught by the matron at the facility he'd lived in, or self-taught.

Yuri was a similar case. Academia, having turned into a school for child-soldiers, hadn't exactly had the most normal curriculum. As a result, Yuri was missing things that others their age had learnt years ago. Coupled with both of them not having the most normal of upbringing on top of everything, it had been decided they would both be homeschooled.

”I think there are light-read versions of most textbooks,” Yuya says, grabbing their attention. ”You know, the text is more spaced out and the font can be different, so it's easier to read if you're having trouble.”

”Really?!” Yugo says, looking hopeful as Yuri gives the book back. ”I didn't know that was a thing!”

”We had them back in my old school as well,” Yuto says, looking a little less uncomfortable now that Yugo looked to be in better spirits. ”You could ask for them, or the teacher would suggest it if you had trouble.”

Yugo nods, smiling and looking relieved at the new information. ”If it's easier to read, that'd be great!”

Yuya smiles, then happens to glance down at the low table, and remembers his own homework he had completely forgotten about.

In a fit of despair, he lets his head drop to the table with a groan and thump, startling the others.

”Woah!! What are you doing, Yuya?”

”I hate maaath...” he whines against the paper. ”It's due at the end of the week and I've barely started!”

While Yuri and Yugo worked at home, Yuya and Yuto both returned to school, even if Yuto's old one was nothing but rubble by now and he had transferred to Yuya's. It had been after a break, but it had been nice in a way as well, even if dealing with homework again was less fun.

Much less fun to Yuya when he was up against his worst enemy. Calculations. He had never been good at it, had struggled to learn his multiplications longer than his classmates and math homework was something he always dreaded.

”That's numbers, right?” Yugo asks, leaning over and trying to see his pages through the green and red hair.

”Terrible numbers...” Yuya groans, lifting his head to stare at the ceiling in despair.

”Hmmm,” Yugo hums, pulling the textbook with unfinished equations towards him, looking it over. ”This one is wrong.”

Yuya looks at him in puzzlement, Yuri and Yuto blinking in confusion as well. ”Huh?”

”Right here,” he points at one of the few equations he'd managed to finish. He puts the notebook down on the table and snatches Yuya's pen. ”See, you do it like this...”

Yuya stares as Yugo quickly corrects his mistake and writes in the correct answer. He looks up with a smile and hands the book back. ”There!”

Taking it, he stares at the page with wide eyes. The handwriting was less neat and overly big compared to his own, but it was correct, and Yuya could see where he had gone wrong now.

”Yugo.”

He tilts his head in question. ”Hm?”

”Since when were you good at math?”

Yugo scratches his head in thought, thinking. ”Uhh, I've always been, I guess? I mean, it came up a lot when Rin and I were making our D-Wheel and I got it pretty easily?”

Yuya feels like he and Yuto and Yuri were sharing identical looks of disbelief and shock.

”Yugo...”

”What?”

Yuya puts his notebook back on the table and looks at him with pleading red eyes, clasping his hands together. ”Pleeease help me with the rest!!”

Blue eyes widen in surprise. ”Huh??”

”I don't get any of it at all! Please help me out, please!!”

”Ok, ok! Geez, no need to get so serious.” He scoots closer to the edge of his side of the table. ”Show me.”

Yuya was so happy he could cry, grinning as he moves his books so they could both see. ”Thank yooou! I'll treat you to ice cream later.”

Yugo whirls on him with shining eyes. ”Really?!”

”Three scoops, any topping you want,” Yuya says with a playful wink.

Yuto watches with a small smile, before turning back to his own unfinished work with a sigh. Biology was still his worst subject, it seemed. Writing a small paper about cells and their growing cycle was like chewing glass.

”Oh, no theatrics from you?”

”Not my style,” he says in response, looking over at Yuri. He was not avoiding doing his work, definitely not. ”Are you finished already?”

Yuri frowns, pen tapping against the paper with notes on them. They were nicely separated and written in a neat style, the letters having an almost twisty look to them. ”Not quite. A few questions left to answer.”

Yuto sweeps his eyes over the book laid open in front of him. A history book, a sheet of paper with a list of questions laid neatly beside it, and a notebook below them, it's pages blank except for a title at the top.

When Yuto gives him a look, Yuri merely turns away, expression giving nothing away.

”Just a few left, huh.”

Yuri snorts, crossing his arms. ”As if you have any room to talk.”

Brow lowering slightly, Yuto furtively moves his hand to cover his mostly blank papers even though Yuri had already seen he'd written a whopping three sentences in the time they've sat here. ”What's hard about answering questions? The answers are right in the book.”

Yuri doesn't answer for a moment, frowning. He gives the history book a glare, seemingly debating whether to share any of his issues. Maybe it's Yoko's influence that makes him actually answer honestly.

”It is... hard for me to pick out answers when it isn't clear cut. I don't know why.”

Yuto hums in thought. He'd always found those kinds of assignments the most fun. Finding the answer to questions was a bit like solving a mystery, as childish as that probably sounded.

”Personally, collecting information I'm not invested in to write it down without copying everything is really difficult. My brain just chugs when I try and it takes twice as long as it should.”

This time, Yuri hums. He rests his chin in his hand. ”Don't think I've found that too hard. We had to write essays at Academia sometimes. I always got them done quickly, if only to get it out of the way.”

Yuto nods. He looks down at his and Yuri's blank work. Sitting here all day was about the last thing he wanted to do.

”...You help me with my paper and I help you with your questions?”

Yuri gives him a side-long glance, considering his offer. ”Why not just switch works?”

”Because the teacher will be able to tell our handwriting apart and getting the 'you won't learn like that' lecture holding me back from going home is the last thing I want.”

”Good point,” Yuri mutters, blowing a strand of hair away from his face irritably. He sighs then, scooting over closer and putting down his history book between them. ”You've got a deal.”

Yuto lets out an exasperated yet also amused snort at the clear 'me first' telegraphing Yuri was doing without actually saying anything.

Yoko came home that day to find Yuto and Yuri huddled close together at the low table, talking in low voices to each other and occasionally pointing to something in the other's book. Yuya and Yugo sat on the other side, Yugo writing down equations on a piece of paper and talking through them as best he could while Yuya listens with a concentrated look on his face.

She smiles at the sight before quietly making her way to the kitchen to start dinner.

But not before taking out the camera and snapping a picture.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you look closely(not that you need to), you can see my preferred Yuboy ships paired up in this.
> 
> Yugo and Yuri being homeschooled just makes sense to me. Yuri's got enough issues to power a battleship and adding adjusting to school life and the potential stress that could bring is just asking for trouble. And for Yugo who has never gone to school in his life is just missing So Much and wouldn't really fit that environment either. Serena and Rin are prolly in the same situation.


End file.
